


野生白鼬

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 金妮·韦斯莱或许是一个优秀运动员和动物爱好者，但是对于德拉科·马尔福来说，她只是一口必需的新鲜空气。他会做她要求的任何事情……除非这件事与啮齿目动物……或者污秽……或者麻瓜兽医有关……好吧，他现在想想，“任何事情”可能有点夸张。





	野生白鼬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Feral Ferret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477673) by Ha'niqua. 



      如果说德拉科小时候严重低估了什么的话，那一定是独立的价值。他的父亲总是向他灌输权力和关系的优势，却从未提及他人的独立本身也是一种能力。这是德拉科在魔法部勤勤恳恳由低层做起，自己学来的一课。

      他的母亲教会了他许多十分宝贵的技巧，愿她安息——对于她来说算是一项壮举，毕竟这个女人一辈子的主要野心是让别人嫉妒她。决策力算是一样，这没什么好嘲笑的，纳西莎是一位处理人事和按时完工的专家。

      战争结束后，德拉科很努力地工作——努力地为自己在社会上打出一片天地，恢复一点卢修斯·马尔福输得一败涂地之前的家族名誉。德拉科从未原谅他的父亲做下这件事，迫使德拉科成为历史悠久的马尔福家族里第一位去做这种绝不可能的事情：工作（但是他觉得多多少少欠父亲一声感谢，因为如果卢修斯·马尔福不是这么成事不足败事有余，德拉科就不会这么用心工作，也不会追求到他的妻子了）。但是，在一个平凡的星期三，纳西莎无意中的教导和所有辛勤工作终于开花结果了。

      这天下午，德拉科接受了新的职位，这在过去五年里一直是他的目标——德拉科总结，这个职位最适合他的身份，他将为之毕生奋斗——他为这份成就感到无比骄傲。作为魔法部的首席顾问，他终于来到了魔法部的核心，这是卢修斯·马尔福从来没有梦想过的位置。

      德拉科露出愉快的坏笑，幻影移形到了马尔福庄园，他等不及与他的妻子分享这个消息了。他走进马尔福世世代代居住的房子，关上身后沉重的橡木门，她一定在附近，因为她立刻听到了他回家的声音。

      “德拉科？我在南起居室！”金妮叫道，她的声音在庄园的走廊里回荡，他皱起了眉头。如果他的母亲听到有人这样在庄园里提高嗓门，她一定在坟墓里躺不下去了——但是，随着他们的相处，他渐渐开始欣赏金妮的行为。他最终爱上了她的古怪举动——但是他对她这样说时，她总是强调，如果所有正常人都会这样做的话，他就不应该称之为“古怪举动”。

      “我度过了相当令人兴奋的一天。”德拉科走到起居室门口，看到她苗条的身影盘腿坐在房间中央。她回头看了他一眼，头顶粗粗的辫子诱人地摆动着。

      “我也是！”金妮兴奋地说，德拉科对于自己那宗新闻的兴奋劲儿稍稍熄了火。她又将注意力转向她面前时，他皱起了眉头。

      “那是什么？”德拉科一边解开领带的结，一边慢慢问道。

      “这是斯科皮。”金妮在空中晃动着一条缎带，一个斑驳的棕色小毛球在她的膝盖上翻滚。她满脸笑意，看着那灵巧的小东西扑来跳去。“我在魁地奇球场的看台下发现了他。”

      德拉科瞪着这只脏兮兮的小动物。“你没有回答我的问题，吉妮维娅。”

      “他明显是一只白鼬啊，德拉科。”金妮耐心地回答，小东西落到了地上，她伸手揉着他结痂的腹部。“我以为你很熟悉这个物种呢。”

      “别提这事！”德拉科叫道，然后迟疑了一下。“斯科皮？”

      金妮翻了个白眼。“你一直说，这个名字很适合你的长子。”

      他嘲笑道：“对，我的长子。金妮，或许你没有发觉，但是这东西不是人类小孩。你又怎么知道它是一个男孩呢？”

      “看看他。”金妮笑着说，这个小害兽伸出舌头，正舔着她的手指，德拉科警惕地站在她身后，以防它决定咬她。“他当然是一个男孩了。他知道怎么识别漂亮女孩。”

      德拉科虽然认识一两个女人，可以证明作为男性并不是非要能辨别美丑才行，可他无法否认，他的妻子非常漂亮。“你不能养着它。”

      “为什么？”

      “白鼬不能驯养。”他说，仿佛没有争辩的余地。

      金妮挑起了眉毛。“你家院子里还有一只宠物孔雀在闲逛呢。”

      “帕沃已经来了很多年了……”看到金妮面无表情的脸，他的声音越来越低，最后叹了口气。“至少找个地方检查一下它有没有病吧。”德拉科知道他没法再争论了。

      金妮对他沉下了脸，仿佛觉得一只野生动物有病都是不同寻常的侮辱。“他们或许还能治好那些伤处。”他让了步。

      “好吧……我之前喂他的时候，他似乎对吃东西不太感兴趣。”金妮若有所思地敲着下巴。“我记得麻瓜有针对动物的特殊医院，我会带他过去。”

      想到有一个专门安置这种害兽的地方，德拉科几乎惊恐发作。金妮似乎打算立刻就去，几个小时后，赫敏为他们指明了二十四小时诊所的地点，他坚持要陪她去，她很高兴。

      于是，在德拉科人生中最快乐的一天，他紧张不安地在一间消毒室里待了六个小时，强烈的灯光让他眯起眼睛，硬邦邦的塑料椅子也让他无法舒服地打个盹儿。

      金妮知道德拉科辛苦工作了一天，十分不安地说：“如果你想回家，我不会介意的。”

      德拉科抬头看向她，她坐在地上，抚摸着蜷缩在膝上睡觉的小动物。德拉科忍不住嫉妒起来——但是他太累了，不知道自己到底是嫉妒它得到的关爱，还是它有一个温暖柔软的地方可以睡觉。“我已经待了这么久了。”德拉科耸了耸肩，不想这么迟才退场（何况他下次吃掉最后一块巧克力蛙的话，如果她再说他自私，这件事就可以用来提醒她）。

      她仰头对他露出了真诚的笑容，他喜欢她的笑，因为她露出的牙齿和弯弯眉眼都在诉说着她的快乐，他笑着闭上眼睛，又靠在了椅子里。他想过无数次，只要金妮这样对他笑，他做什么都行。

      “斯科皮·马尔福？”一个声音叫道，金妮小心地将白鼬抱在怀里，从地上站了起来。德拉科也立刻起身，尽量不让自己因为这个名字而皱起眉头。

      德拉科对他们面前的女人扬起了眉毛。她的发髻看上去很严肃，但却与那件难看的粉色衬衫和制服裤形成了鲜明对比。

      “我是贝丝医生。”女人热情地笑道，德拉科和金妮困惑地对视一眼。德拉科想，医生应该就是麻瓜治疗师吧，他突然担心这个女人能不能医治动物了。

      他们没有质疑她，向整个候诊室宣扬他和金妮不是普通麻瓜，而是跟着她穿过一个宽阔的入口，贝丝医生让他们将病人放在一张长长的金属桌上。

      “你从哪儿捡来这个小家伙的？”贝丝医生问道。

      “我在魁——嗯……足球训练中发现的。”金妮急忙改了口。

      “你在什么位置？”

      “嗯……我……我其实是教练……”

      金妮笨拙地回答时，德拉科捏了捏鼻子，金妮对足球所知甚少，只知道场上只有一个球。幸好医生很快就检查完了，所以聊天也立刻到了结尾。

      “斯科皮看上去很健康，虽然他有些流感的症状。不过鉴于这只白鼬来自野外，我十分建议把他送回你找到他的地方。”

      德拉科露出了坏笑，医生的建议让他十分得意，但是金妮的表情告诉他，她可不会这么高兴地同意。他暂时考虑了一下鼓动她将这个小兽回归自然——但是却立刻否决了。金妮会自己做出决定，同意医生的建议。

      “为了防止他的流感加重，我们最好多观察几天。看看他是否还需要治疗。”

      “可以。”贝丝医生说，德拉科还没反应过来怎么回事，他就攥着一张皱巴巴的纸，和金妮出了门。

      “妈妈会照顾好你的，小斯科皮。”金妮对怀里的啮齿动物说道。

      小毛球对他眨巴着又圆又大的眼睛。德拉科瞪了回去。

 

XXXXX

 

      几个小时后，德拉科醒来，发现另一边床上没人，他对着天花板困倦地皱起了眉头。他的浴室套间里传来了扑水声和咯咯笑声，德拉科几乎希望他的妻子在里面取悦另一个男人——至少这样的话，他对她这么气恼，就不会像一个笨蛋。

      一分钟后，浴室的门开了，一个白色的小东西从里面冲了出来，爬上床柱，最终在他的膝上留下了一片湿冷的水渍。

      金妮很快从浴室里匆匆而出，她的手里徒劳地抓着一条毛巾，发尖上滴着水，那个满是跳蚤的鼬鼠一定把水弄到她身上了。她同往常一样活泼可爱。“对不起！我不是有意吵醒你的。”

      德拉科把湿漉漉的小动物从膝盖上推开，嘀咕着下了床——他吃惊地发现，这个绕着他的腿跳来蹦去的家伙是雪白色的。“他昨天不是棕色的吗？”

      “他是一个很脏的男孩。”金妮走过来说，德拉科不由哆嗦起来。

      “真恶心。”

      “动物就是会脏的，德拉科。”金妮在他身边蹲下，又准备用毛巾将白鼬裹住。“但是他现在干干净净了——逮到你喽！”

      她终于抓住了白鼬，将他抱在怀里，开始灵活地揉着他。德拉科觉得自己听到这个家伙发出了咕噜声。

      “看到了吗？”她心满意足地将他擦干，抚摸了几下柔软的白色皮毛，然后又将他放在了地上。“他现在像是一个真正的马尔福了。”

      德拉科无声地翻了个白眼，去浴室进行晨间沐浴。

      “我今天想请假。”她在隔壁房间叫道，德拉科发出一声苦恼的叹息，又打开了门。

      “金妮，还有两天就是决赛了，你不能错过训练。”

      金妮朝他撅起了嘴。“但是我不能扔下他一整天。如果他发烧了呢？”她问，然后停了下来，显然在寻找他的弱点。“如果他咬坏什么古董呢？”

      “我今天上午可以在家工作。”德拉科捏了捏鼻梁，不知道他是不是疯了。

      “真的吗？”她对他眨着眼睛，好像对他的同意表示惊讶。

      “真的。”他对她说，见到她的灿烂笑容，他开始怀疑她很快就会要他对别人施不可饶恕咒了——如果她努力地扑闪睫毛，他或许真的会去做。

      “谢谢！”她搂着他的脖子叫道。“我已经给他喂食洗澡了，但是你可能需要把他带出去一会儿，让他解决一下个人问题。”

      金妮很快就去训练了，德拉科盘腿坐在南起居室里，批阅面前的一叠文件。白鼬在他的脚边翻腾，自娱自乐，但是没过多久，它的小爪子就勾住了他的裤子。

      “你介意下来吗？”他问，抖了抖腿，想将它甩开，但是它落到地上后，很快又爬了回来。

      德拉科对这个抓着他腿的恼人东西拉下了脸。他叹了口气，拎着它的后颈，将它放到了身边的沙发上。“好了，你可以上来——但是我向梅林发誓，如果你想拉屎撒尿，你就会成为我最喜欢的新抛垫。”德拉科停顿了一下，看着沙发垫上的皮毛。“或者一块地毯。”

      他觉得白鼬同意了他的条款，因为它蜷缩在德拉科的腿边，闭上了眼睛。

      德拉科翻了个白眼，俯身拿起下一份要看的文件——但是他立刻忍住了一个哈欠。今晚太难熬了，这只小兽想得没错。德拉科偷偷看了一眼壁炉上的钟，觉得小睡一会儿也没什么要紧，于是他躺了下来，让自己闭目养神几分钟。

       

XXXXX

 

      德拉科是被一道明亮的闪光惊醒的。

      “早上好，瞌睡虫。”金妮笑着对他说。德拉科睁开眼睛，发现她穿着布满灰尘的训练长袍站在他面前，鼻子上沾了泥土，手里拿着一个照相机。“你们两个看上去太可爱了，我没忍住。”

      德拉科皱起眉头，低头发现白鼬趴在他的肩上——如果没有那两只亮晶晶的小眼睛在盯着他，它几乎完美融入了他松散的头发。

      他太累了，根本没有力气反驳或争论，只能一动不动地仰头看着天花板。

      金妮爬到他的膝盖上——德拉科太累了，也没有抱怨她身上的尘土——啄了一下他的嘴唇。“今早的事谢谢你。”

      德拉科搂住她圆润的屁股——奇迹般地令他振作起来。“你知道你现在亏欠了我吧。”

      “噢，不是吧。”她讽刺地叹道。“我能怎么回报你呢？”

      “我能想出来一两件事。”他手上用了用力，强调着他的意图。

      “你是一个有决心的男人。”金妮又吻了吻他——这次更深，她的舌头滑过他的嘴唇，令他颤抖——她突然放开了他。“德拉科，你还没说昨晚的新闻呢。”

      他叹了口气，自己都差点儿忘了这个新闻了。“哦。部长邀请我做她的首席顾问。”

      金妮发出一声尖叫，然后用力地拍打着他的胳膊。“德拉科！”

      “疼！”他叫道，不知她为何如此沮丧。“怎么了？”

      “你昨天得到了梦想中的工作，还任由我昨晚像一个巨怪一样！你怎么能这样做呢？”

      德拉科朝她眨了眨眼睛。“我怎么能这样做？”

      她尖声大叫，用力地抱着他，把他肺中的空气都挤了出来——小白鼬像她一样兴奋，在他们的脚边跳来跳去。“我真为你感到骄傲！”

      他还没来得及回答，她就吻上了他，他几乎忘记自己要说什么了。

 

XXXXX

 

      金妮对他坏笑一下，长袍从她的肩上诱人地滑了下来。她要从卧室去前厅，然而，她走到走廊时，却僵住了。

      “怎么了？”德拉科的声音中透着一丝怀疑。

      “啊，没什么。”金妮说。“明天是你的大日子——再去睡一会儿吧。”

      她的表情有些不对劲。德拉科下床走向门口，金妮想哄他回到床上，阻止他过来。他一定打破了她对他施的魔咒，因为他不顾她的女性伎俩，依旧坚持——却只发现楼梯上有一坨小礼物，白鼬高兴地在旁边的地上打着滚。

      他朝金妮拉下了脸，惊恐地发现，他母亲挑选的美丽地毯被玷污了。

      “说句公道话，”她辩解道，挤出卧室门清理白鼬的粪便。“我早晨说过让你带他出去。”

      “我们可以把他永远留在外面。”德拉科抱着胳膊说。“我相信总有一块格陵兰的冰川会让他喜欢。”

      “但是他和我们待在一起会更舒服。”她说，斯科皮冲向德拉科，趴在了他的脚上，她笑了起来。“另外，我觉得他很喜欢你。”

      他翻了个白眼，不止一次地思考，他为什么要忍受她的古怪举动——但是，当金妮一边假装干呕，一边对斯科皮的粪便挥了挥魔杖，然后转身对他露出了灿烂笑容时，他真不知道，没有她的话，他该怎么活下去。

 

 

**「完」**


End file.
